Memories
by prettylittlepinklady
Summary: The only reason people hold on to memories so tight is because memories are the only things that don't change when everything else does.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles winced as Malia's grip on his hand tightened. He knew she was trying to control her strength but he also knew that, while she was in labour, controlling her strength wasn't at the top of her priority list.

So when the piercing cry of a baby echoed through the room, he almost sighed in relief. A nurse busied herself cleaning up the screaming child and Stiles took a moment to look down at his wife. Despite her face being bright red and strands of hair sticking to her face, she looked beautiful.

At least until she let out another blood-curdling scream and grabbed at his hand again. The midwife hurried back over to try and find the problem.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Stiles couldn't stop the panic from leaking into his voice. He couldn't bear it if something happened to Malia, especially not just after their first child was born.

"It looks like…oh my god. There's another baby coming." The midwife said and Malia caught Stiles' eyes. Twins? They'd been surprised enough when they'd found out Malia was pregnant.

"Push, baby, push. You're doing great." Stiles began encouraging her again, pushing her hair away from her face with his free hand.

"Shut the hell up, Stiles or I swear to god, you'll never touch me again." She replied through clenched teeth. Taking the hint, Stiles pressed his lips together and simply watched.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a second cry echoed through the room. Stiles couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he leaned down to kiss Malia. He pulled away after a moment and dropped his forehead to hers, not caring that hers was sweaty.

"I love you, Mal. I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

"I hate to interrupt, but would you like to meet your children?" A nurse came over and they broke apart.

"Of course." Stiles said. He turned to sit on the bed beside Malia as he was handed a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Malia was handed another bundle, also wrapped in blue.

"Congratulations. You've got two boys." With that, the nurse left them alone to meet their sons.

"He looks like you, Mal."

"Kind of. I think they look more like you." Malia's eyes were trained on the baby in her arms, more love in her expression than Stiles had thought possible.

"What are se naming them? He asked.

"I like the name Matthew."

"Uh-uh. No Matthew. Too many memories."

"Okay. What about Mitchell?"

"That one I like. How does Mitchell Ryan sound?"

"I like it. And Mason. I like Mason. Mason Taylor."

"Perfect." Stiles looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "Hi Mason. I'm your daddy."

Beside him, Malia watched quietly, loving how he gently cradled his son. She loved that they finally had the family they'd dreamed of. A quiet knock at the door made her look up to see Scott and Kira, peering in cautiously.

"Hey. Can we come in?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at Malia before answering. She nodded.

"Sure. Come in and meet our sons."

"Sons? Since when were you guys having twins?" Kira wanted to know.

"Since about half an hour ago." Malia said, sitting up a bit straighter in the bed. "This is our first-born. His name is Mitchell Ryan. And Stiles is holding Mason Taylor, our second-born." She continued, subconsciously pulling Mitchell closer. Both Scott and Kira noticed the slight movement but didn't say anything.

"They're adorable" Kira said, moving closer. "Can we…?"

"Sure. Stiles carefully handed Mason to Kira, knowing that the kitsune would be gentle. Scott and Kira had their own kid two years previously and little Nate was in the waiting room with Lydia and Liam.

"He looks like you, bro." Scott said, looking over his wife's shoulder.

"No. They look like Mal." Stiles disagreed and turned to look at Malia. She was staring down at Mitchell intently as the baby tried to grab her finger. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah." Malia sounded vague but she smiled so Stiles turned back to Kira, holding his arms out to take back his son.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Here." Kira passed Mason back. "We'll go back out to let the others know how you're doing, okay?"

"Okay. Just don't mention the twins. I'll be out in a bit to drop that bomb." Stiles cradled Mason tightly as he spoke.

"Sure." Scott reassured him and moved closer to Malia. When he put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched, her body moving to shield Mitchell from him. "Are you-?"

"Scott." Kira caught his hand and pulled him away. "Let Stiles do it." Together they left the room just as two nurses came in.

"Mr and Mrs Stilinski, we have to take your sons to the nursery now." One of the nurses announced. Stiles immediately handed over Mason, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. However, when they nurse came to take Mitchell from Malia, the were-coyote let out a low growl.

Shocked, Stiles looked at her, gesturing to take Mitchell himself. After a moment, Malia reluctantly gave him the baby.

"Hey Mitchell, time to go with the nice nurses but your mommy and I will see you soon okay?" He cooed as he handed Mitchell to the nurse.

After the nurses were gone, Stiles sat on the bed beside Malia and took hold of her hand. She looked up at him with a wavering smile.

"Is everything okay? I'm worried about you."

"I don't know, Stiles. I just…holding Mitchell, I felt like if I let go, I wouldn't get him back."

"That's silly. Malia, they're ours. No-one can take them away from us." Another nurse came in then.

"Your sons are doing fine in the nursery if you want to show them to your family, Mr Stilinski. Mrs Stilinski, can I recommend getting some rest, you've had a long two days."

"Thank you. I'll gout in a minute." Stiles promised. The nurse nodded and left. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'll just get some sleep. I love you, Stiles."

"Love you too, Malia." He leant down to kiss her gently before heading out to the waiting room where Scott and Kira had joined the small party that had gathered. Falling asleep in the couch with his head resting in Lydia's lap was little Nate and beside him was Liam who looked about to fall asleep too. Across from them was the Sheriff and Mr Tate, both men waiting anxiously for news.

"Hey everyone." Everyone except Nate looked up. "Well, it's all over. I can introduce you now if you want. "No-one wanted to miss that so they all stood up, Scott carrying a still sleeping Nate, and followed Stiles to the big window overlooking the nursery.

"Which one is yours, Stiles?" Lydia asked, looking between Mitchell and Mason.

"Both of them. They're both ours." He smiled as confusion settled over the faces looking at him. "We were as surprised as you to find out it was twins. But there they are. So, I introduce you to Mitchell Ryan and Mason Taylor."

"They're lovely, son." The sheriff said, clapping his son on the shoulder proudly. "And how's your wife doing?"

"She's, uh, she's doing okay, I guess. She's sleeping now."

"I would be too if I'd just had twins." Lydia said with a laugh, her eyes glued to the twins.

"Yeah. She's a little funny about the boys but I'm sure she'll get over it."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I have written more of this story but instead of posting it here, I have posted it on Wattpad, under the name 'Fragments' by Stalia_Tronnor

If you want to keep reading, head over there to find more :)


End file.
